Piel Canela & Crema
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: Ahora esas dos chicas eran suyas, aquellas que tanto habia deseado, en especial una de ellas. Estaba bien, ahora los tres pasarían la eternidad como Conde, Condesa y Draculina...


Nombre: Piel Canela & Crema.

Personajes: Alucard x Integra x Victoria.

Advertencias: Sangre, y creo que eso es todo. hahaha Spoiler Ova 2 de hellsing y último tomo del manga.

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertencen son obra y creacion de :/ Kouta Hirano. La trama pues creo que sí hahaha aunque es más como un leve resumen de Hellsing.

* * *

**Piel Canela & Crema.**

**.**

─Por toda la carne que es como el pasto y la gloria del hombre es la flor de ese pasto, si el pasto se marchita, la flor también lo hará…pero mis palabras perduraran por siempre─ Una filosa estaca cuya madera estaba seca, se enterró en el corazón del hombre provocando que la sangre emanara de su boca y de dicha herida, su sangre parecía tener brillo propio bajo la luz grisácea de aquella tarde nublada y fría.

─ ¿Yo…he sido derrotado? ─ El hombre cuya estaca se encontraba clavada en lo más profundo de su muerto corazón no acababa de asimilar que había sido derrotado, él, él poderoso hombre que sembró terror para cosechar justicia con su propia mano estaba siendo acabado por aquella estaca de madera.

─Así es…aquí termina todo…Este no es un mal sueño del que puedas despertar. Tu castillo y tus posesiones ya no existen, tus fieles sirvientes, todos muertos…La marca de la sagrada ostia ha desaparecido…Ella nunca será como tu─ y dicho esto aquel ojiazul clavo más la estaca que le estaba quitando a mordidas su eternidad, haciéndolo sangrar como él a sus enemigos en los tiempos donde luchaba con coraje en la delicia de la guerra, gozando traspasar a sus pobres victimas con el fuerte y duro madero en lo más intimo de sus cuerpos, dejándolos agonizantes y pidiendo piedad, ahogándose según él, en sus propias culpas y cosechando justicia para comer un buen reinado. Pero esta vez él era quien se ahogaba en sus reproches, no creía que estaba derrotado, que no le quedaba nada y que el corazón de la mujer que había llamado su atención y deseaba como Draculina, seguía latiendo imparablemente y no estuviera _maldito_ como él.

─¡Conde!...¡No te queda nada! Patético Rey de los No-Muertos ¡No dejas nada! ¡Nada! ─ Le gritaba su contrincante mientras lo tenía fuertemente sujeto del cuello de la camisa. Entonces sus ojos comenzaron a ser cerrados por las suaves, gélidas y decorosas manos de tal vez su muerte.

Despertó sobresaltado y con lágrimas de sangre proviniendo de sus ojos. Las toco al sentir el espeso liquido en su pálida mejilla y mancho sus blancos guantes que lo tenían atado a su ama y la organización de profundo carmín.

─Un sueño…¿Yo soñando? ─ se decía así mismo mientras veía que toda su solitaria y fría alcoba estaba igual a cuando cerró los ojos para invadirse de lejanos recuerdos que lo habían traído a esta organización.

Las deseaba, deseaba aquellas dos mujeres, una la más anhelada; Su querida Ama. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. La ama y señora Hellsing. Mujer cuya tez color canela, cabello largo, sedoso, rubio, y una mirada fría, penetrante de ojos azules protegía a la reina y a toda Inglaterra de los monstruos llamados: Vampiros y sus subordinados los ghouls.

─En el nombre de Dios, que todas las almas impuras de los muertos vivientes sean condenadas al castigo eterno…amén.

Era la oración con la que Hellsing y cada soldado de esta singular organización familiar se encomendaban, no solo en nombre de Dios, también de su amada reina y con balas bendecidas, crucifijos meramente bendecidos y agua bendita derrotaban a los monstruos, aquellos que se habían proclamado enemigos del hombre y la luz del día. E Integra, la chica Inglesa de veintidós años tenía uno a cargo. Alucard, era el nombre de aquel vampiro, que parecía traspasarla con la mirada, que mantenía una sonrisa ufana, pero demostraba aquella aberración por la eternidad y por la envidia de los hombres. Sonaba algo irónico que una organización de caza vampiros tuviera a uno en la base mayor de operaciones, pero desde el día en que la pequeña inglesa y el vampiro se conocieron, no solo se formaron lazos de Amo-siervo, hubo algo más en aquellas miradas. Desde aquel día, Integra Hellsing se volvió fría, dura y distante, pero estaba aquel vampiro que con su sonrisa totalmente coqueta y conquistadora la sacaba de sus casillas, pero siempre obedecía.

Así pasaron diez años, la piel canela de integra como todo humano, creció y se amoldo a su cuerpo de una manera sensual, pero aquellas gruesas telas "masculinas" cubrían los encantos de una digna mujer londinense. Y que decir de Walter C. Dornez, era el mayordomo de la señora Hellsing, el antiguo limpiador de la organización, y ahora el casi padre de la rubia.

Pero aún así, Alucard deseaba sorber la sangre de aquella chica, enseñarle lo no conocido por ella aún, ser más que su protector, más que su herramienta…más que todo lo probado por ella.

Y llegó el día donde el mismo Alucard, conoció a la chica policía, sabia que esa noche iba a ser especial, por que su lengua tenia ganas de lamer y sorber una sangre recién sacada y sus colmillos estaban ansiosos de clavarse en el cuello de alguien, ahí precisamente donde corre aquella vena y lleva las burbujas de sangre a nuestra cabeza. De eso tenia ganas y la chica policía era una buena candidata. La misión en Cheddar se había prolongado más de lo que Integra esperaba.

─¿Aún eres virgen? ─ Su voz sensual y fría le hizo una pregunta un tanto indiscreta. La chica policía solo se ruborizo y presa de la desesperación al estar en brazos de aquel vampiro que había osado vestirse con hábitos, contesto sincera.

─Sí─ apenas sus labios rosados se cerraron cuando aquella bala atravesó su pulmón dejando un hueco del cual la sangre supuraba, al cazador se le abrieron las narices al oler esa fragancia tan dulce, tan inocente de una mujer virgen, su legua jugueteó entre sus labios y recordó que tenia ya mucho tiempo sin probar una sangre pura.

Ella se desplomó en el aire, sentía que la vida se le escapaba de las manos y los ojos, podía sentir como se desangraba, ella como toda humana no quería morir, aún le faltaba muchas cosas por experimentar, entre ellas las artes del amor, pero a eso le dio poca importancia. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse con las sabanas de la muerte, pero aun así, quería aferrarse tanto a la vida, que ella se hizo presente en lágrimas que salían de los ojos también celestes. Con la poca visión que tenia, observó al caballero, aquel vestido de forma victoriana cuyo traje color rojo reflejaba la siniestra sinfonía de la muerte. Estiró su mano como aún queriendo alcanzar la vida que se estaba derramando, y se encontró al Rey de los No-muertos, cuando sintió perdida su vida dejó caer su mano ya sin esperanza física y él la tomo para dejarla varada entre aquel delgadísimo punto entre la vida y la muerte, en definitiva había tomado a la piel cremosa de la agente y dejar que la eternidad los consumiera en aquel delgado punto, igual de angosto que un cabello de Integra Hellsing.

Clavó sus colmillos en el delgado y sutil cuello de la agente policía sorbiendo la sangre pura que salía sin obstáculo alguno para deleitar la lengua de aquel caballero sensualista que ya había perdido los sentidos hacía un par de siglos y ahora con esta sangre tan pura, sin el pecado en ella, los recobraba en cada poro de su piel.

Cuando la chica policía despertó se encontró en aquella mansión, ella recordaba que había muerto y sin en cambió despertó en el mundo terrenal aún con sentidos. Se dio cuenta de que aún lado de ella, sin peso alguno, estaba Alucard sonriéndole, enseñando aquellos colmillos, ella recordó que en unos raros sueños chocó con él

─¿Qué tal se siente la muerte chica policía? ─

No podía creer que ella ahora fuera una Draculina, entonces comenzó a gritar, porque ahora era una No-muerta y se quedó a servir como su amo a la organización Hellsing.

Seras Victoria, ese era el nombre de aquella voluptuosa chica que se quedó eternamente joven a los veintiún años de edad. Rubia, de ojos azules, piel blanca, cremosa en un efecto visual y curvas que a cualquier humano volverían loco en el ardor de una noche romántica, eran algunas de las características de la nueva Draculina destacando su sonrisa ingenua y su inteligente forma de pensar, a pesar de ser una Nosferatu ella aún conservaba sentimientos humanos y seguía arraigándose a ellos.

─Debes alimentarte de sangre agente─ Las palabras de su maestro resonaban en su mente, pero ella no se atrevía a alimentarse de lo que alguna vez formo parte. Alucard siempre supo que victoria se sentía en mínimo arrepentida por lo que hizo, pero como él mismo decía, los que se aferran a la vida y quieren seguir, son los que merecen la vida eterna.

Aquellas dos mujeres, una de piel canela y otra de piel color crema eran ahora suyas, eran las que llenaban el vacio que la profunda eternidad dejaba en él. Alucard, aquel hombre de mirada penetrante y rojiza, de sonrisa ladina y cuerpo deseable, aquel que derroto a los serasquier1 cuando aún era humano para proteger su sádico reinado, deseaba la sangre virgen de su ama, y ya poseía la de su voluptuosa seguidora y estaba seguro que cuando se alejara algo de tiempo y en su querida ama los estragos del tiempo se notaran en su rostro caería en la desesperación, entonces ese era el momento ideal para convertirla y enseñarle lo que en su vida humana no tuvo, o mejor dicho se rehusó ha practicar anhelando profundamente al tiempo que le sobraba tiempo para practicar todas aquellas cosas toda una eternidad…acompañada claro de su conde y Draculina.

Esta vez alucard tenía de nuevo aquellas dos mujeres. Su Piel Canela & Crema…esta vez volvería ha ser el conde que una vez fue…

* * *

**N/A: **que Onda bandOta :D no pz zacandO aqui mi pRimeR fiC hellzing, aunque es mas como un rezumen, pero futuRamente sacaRe oTro más chidO hahaha buenO pz es que como amO a alucard (wei el que nO lo ame) hahaha y me late como ze ve con integRa y seras :P hahaha y pz dije porque no hahaha pero bueno zpeRo que les guzte vale. Se les quiere muchO

Chizme, comentario, sugerencia, crítica, mentada de madRe en review! dejen unO no zean gachOz con la bandeRa hahaa vale ze cuidan o zi nO lez hechO al gatO Schrödinger__amO a ese gatitO hahaha es la meRa onda :D pero vale se cuidan

sayonaRa.


End file.
